The Kat
by Sezuna
Summary: Katherine wendet sich an Alaric um Schutz vor Klaus zu finden. Der bietet ihr jedoch so viel mehr...! Lemony One-Shot Katherine Alaric


Hi Liebe Leser. Habe diese Story mal als einen One Shot deklariert, lasse mir aber den Fortgang der Geschichte offen. Wer weiß was in Staffel drei für Möglichkeiten entstehen... Wünsche euch hiermit viel Spaß beim Lesen und mir eine Flut von Reviews!

Ihr wisst ja: Viele Reviews = glücklicher Author, glücklicher Author = schnelle Uploads, schnelle Uploads = glückliche Leser!

Und euch Schwarzlesern wünsche ich ebenso heftiges Kopfkino wie ich es beim Schreiben hatte... :-)=

**The Kat**

Was für eine Scheiße! So ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße! Fünfhundert Jahre lang relativ Ruhe und jetzt das. Klar, sie war clever, sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen, aber jetzt, nachdem Klaus sie einmal gefunden hatte, war's aus damit. Mit ihr! Katherine wusste das nur zu genau. Sein Blut war in ihrem Organismus und würde ihn immer wieder zu ihr führen und sie währe ihm hoffnungslos ausgeliefert…

Fuck, fuck, fuck…

„Okay Kat, durchatmen und denken", sagte sie sich selbst, während sie noch vor der Salvatore Villa stand. Sie hatte Damon das Heilmittel gegen den Wehrwolfbiss gebracht, in der Hoffnung, er könnte ihr von nutzen sein. Der arme Kerl sah echt Kacke aus, doch sie bräuchte so viele Verbündete wie sie kriegen konnte in ihrer Situation. Aber den konnte sie abschreiben. Endgültig. Für ihn gab es nur noch Elena… Diese Gilbert-Schlampe, was hatte die bloß. Sie war eine billige Kopie ihrer selbst mit schäbigen Klamotten und einer bescheuerten Frisur.

Nun gut, das Erste was sie jetzt brauchte, war ein sicherer Platz, an dem sie sich auch mal ausruhen konnte. Und wie schon gesagt, weglaufen oder bleiben? Machte keinen Unterschied! Also lieber bei den Personen bleiben, die einem eventuell noch dienlich sein könnten…

Sie würde einen dieser albernen Menschen dazu benutzen, eine Wohnung für sie zu kaufen, in welche nur sie hereingebeten wurde. Diese könnte sie zwar nicht gefahrlos verlassen, aber in ihren vier Wänden währe sie sicher.

Ihre Wahl hatte sie auch schnell getroffen. Elena fiel gleich als erste weg. Sie zu manipulieren war ausgeschlossen seit sich Damon wie eine vampirische Schutzweste über sie gestülpt hatte. Widerlich…

Tantchen Jenna fiel auch weg, die war bei den Würmern...

Blieb nur noch der gute Alaric!

Katherines Mundwinkel umspielte ein süffisantes Lächeln, als sie an den Lehrer dachte. Nicht die schlechteste Alternative.

Sie gestand sich gerne ein, dass sie diesen Menschen durchaus interessant fand…okay, sexy fand. Wenn er mit einem Pfahl in der Hand einen Vampir tötete, bot er einen faszinierenden Anblick. Ob er wohl mit seinem eigenen Pfahl auch so gut…? „Das find ich doch glatt raus", versprach sich Katherine selbst, als sie sich auf den Weg machte, zu finden. Sie konnte gut ein wenig Spaß vertragen!

Alaric war dabei das Gilbert-Haus zu verlassen, um noch ein paar Klamotten und Sonstiges zu holen. Er würde sich auf einen längeren Aufenthalt einstellen, seit Klaus seine Wohnung als dessen Eigentum betrachtete.

Er sah sie erst kurz bevor er sie beinahe umrannte. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Wagen, die Hüfte eingeknickt, ein Bein vor dem anderen. Nicht einmal im Vollsuff hätte er sie mit Elena verwechseln können. Diese Frau, -Entschuldigung-, Vampirin vor ihm, war gehender, stehender, redender und atmender Sex. Und sie wusste es! Sie hatte ihre volle Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen und lächelte ihr katzenhaftes Lächeln, schlug zwei Mal die Augen nieder und holte dann Luft bevor sie redete. „Hallo Ric, vermisst du mich schon? Immerhin kann ich deine Wohnung jetzt verlassen.". Sie verlagerte geschmeidig ihr Gewicht.

„Oh ja Katerina. Ich werde endlos traurig sein, nun nicht mehr deine Höschen, BHs und sonstigen Weiberkram wegräumen zu müssen". Er würde ihr jetzt nicht eingestehen, dass er nicht alles weggeräumt hatte und zwei Tangas behalten hatte. Er wusste ja selbst nicht warum…

Katherine kannte die Antwort. Sie selbst hatte immer wieder Unterwäsche strategisch in seiner Wohnung verteilt und war sich über deren Verbleib sehr im Klaren. Warum nur wurde sie immer wieder unterschätzt? Sie tat nichts ohne einen Grund oder Hintergedanken und so trat sie jetzt noch einen Schritt auf Alaric zu und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihren Körpern. Sie lächelte überlegen als sie ihn ruckartig einatmen hörte.

„Ich brauche dich Ric!" raunte sie an seinem Hals und blies ihren Atem in seinen Hemdkragen. Er wich keinen Millimeter zurück. Aus einem Impuls heraus legte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, wie um Platz für sie zu schaffen. Er verstand nicht wieso aber sein Körper übernahm die Führung. Er drängte sie rückwärts gegen sein Auto und klemmte sie zwischen sich und dem Gefährt ein. Sie ließ es geschehen und rieb sich sachte an ihm. Das wurde echt heiß hier draußen…

„Wozu Katerina? Wozu brauchst du mich?" hörte sie Alarics gutturales Grollen tief aus seiner Brust. Und wenn er das „R" in ihrem Namen rollte, liefen ihr willkommene Schauer über die Arme. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie tatsächlich vergessen warum sie ihn aufgesucht hatte. Und es machte gerade wirklich Spaß hier, mit ihm. Also warum aufhören…?

„Ich brauche ein ruhiges Platzchen, du weist schon, etwas Privatsphäre. Ich dachte dir fällt vielleicht ein, wo ich mich eine Weile auf den Rücken legen könnte?" Augenaufschlag, Lippen lecken.

Alarics Hand schnellte nach vorne und umklammerte ihren Oberarm. Gleichzeitig stieß er seine Hüfte gegen ihre und ließ sie spüren was sie ihm antat.

„Was tust du hier Katerina? Was wird das? Ich bin keiner deiner Toy-Boys und wenn du nicht aufhörst mit diesem Mist, werde ich fordern was du anbietest…!" Er lockerte seinen Griff und ließ seine Hand an ihrem Arm entlang abwärts auf ihre Hüfte gleiten und dort liegen. Seine Erregung drückte schwer gegen ihre Leiste.

„Aber Herr Lehrer, sie werden sich doch nicht an einer 17-Jährigen vergehen?", fragte sie heiser.

Allmählich wusste sie auch nicht mehr, wer hier wen manipulierte. Man roch der Typ gut. Sein Körper an ihrem war warm und hart und, oh, so männlich. Und er wusste ihn einzusetzen! Bei jedem Atemzug den er tat, rieb er sich kaum wahrnehmbar an ihr, aber genug, um sie auf alles, was er zu bieten hatte aufmerksam zu machen. Und das war, so weit sie das von hier aus beurteilen konnte, nicht wenig!

„Du gehst wohl kaum als minderjährig durch und ich denke, dass ich in diesem Fall noch von dir lernen könnte. Also, lehre mich Katerina!" Bei seinen Worten hatte er seine Hand auf ihren Schenkel gleiten lassen und diesen kurz über dem Knie umfasst. Er hob ihr Bein an und legte es sich auf die Hüfte, hielt es dort fest.

Katherine sog zischend den Atem ein als sie sein Geschlecht so unvermittelt direkt an ihrer pochenden Weiblichkeit spürte.

Auch Alaric stieß ein heiseres Keuchen aus, als er die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen an seinem Schwanz fühlte. Ihre schwüle Wärme sickerte durch seine Jeans. Mein Gott, fühlte sie sich gut an. Ihr Körper war weich und anschmiegsam, wer hätte das von diesem manipulativen Miststück gedacht. Er hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit die Angst vor ihr verloren und das Bisschen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, welches er noch besaß, war mit Jennas Tod verschwunden. Sie brachte ihn echt in Fahrt. Und vielleicht war es ganz gut sich von Katherine um den Versand vögeln zu lassen, er hatte echt genug Scheiße erlebt in letzter Zeit. Ablenkung war oberstes Gebot und sie sah durchaus nach Ablenkung aus, und roch nach Ablenkung und klang nach Ablenkung… Er müsste dringend mal in einem Wörterbuch nach dem Wort „Ablenkung" suchen. Er war sich sicher, dass es eigentlich Sex bedeutete, also in Katherines Fall mit Sicherheit…

Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht zufällig hier war, aber das war ihm im Moment scheißegal! Alles was er wollte, war sich selbst bis zum Anschlag in ihren Körper zu versenken und sie seinen Namen in Extase schreien hören.

Katherine war diesem Plan ganz offensichtlich nicht abgeneigt. Längst wanderte eine ihrer Hände über seine Rippen, seinem harten Bauch und seine Brust, die andere lag besitzergreifend in seinem Nacken. „Wo?" hauchte sie an seinen Lippen, ohne diese zu berühren. „Wo willst du mich?"

Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort auf den Bürgersteig geworfen und sie bestiegen. Oder auf die Motorhaube oder in den Gilbertschen Vorgarten. Wo war ihm so was von egal. In seinem Hirn gab es nur noch „Katherine ficken!". Er wusste, auf was er sich da einließ, wusste wie sie mit den Salvatores, und wer weiß wem noch alles, umgegangen war, aber Gott stehe ihm bei, er würde Katherine heute in die Knie zwingen! Wort wörtlich!

Aber hier draußen war wirklich nicht so eine tolle Idee. Nicht dass es ihn oder sie gestört hätte dabei gesehen zu werden, aber Ärger mit der Polizei war ein Abturner.

Das Gilbert-Haus hatte im unteren Stock ein Gästezimmer. Das würde gehen. Vor Vorfreude zuckte sein Schwanz in seiner Hose und er stieß wild gegen ihre Mitte. Alaric grinste Katherine unverschämt an, als sie vor Überraschung kurz die Augen aufriss.

Er ließ ihr Bein los und nahm sie stattdessen an der Hand. Mit einem knappen „komm mit" zog er sie mit sich auf die Veranda des Hauses und sie folgte ihm ohne zu zögern durch die Türe, durch welche sie schon vor langer Zeit hereingebeten wurde. Alaric trat diese unachtsam zu und hielt nicht an, bis er mit Katherine in besagtem Gästezimmer angekommen war. Auch hier machte er nicht viel Aufhebens um Lärm oder Stimmung, knallte die Türe ins Schloss und knipste eine kleine Lampe auf einer Kommode an. Dann wirbelte er Katherine herum, und drückte sie mit ihrer Vorderseite gegen die Türe. Er selbst presste sich gegen ihren Hintern, schob ihre langen Locken zur Seite und begann ihren Hals ungestüm zu küssen.

Er wollte es hart und rau? Sie war dabei! Sie stieß sich kraftvoll am Türrahmen ab und Alaric taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts in das Zimmer hinein. Katherine drehte sich zu ihm um, ging auf ihn zu und ließ dabei ihre Jacke von ihren Schultern gleiten. Kurz bevor sie mit ihm zusammenstieß, sprang sie leicht ab und schlang ihre langen Beine um seine Hüften, vergrub beide Hände in Seinen Haaren, riss seinen Kopf zurück und donnerte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Alaric war nicht überrascht und packte ihren Hintern. Er presste sie fest gegen sich, ließ seine Hüften zwischen ihren gespreizten Schenkeln kreißen und rieb sie somit durch den Stoff ihrer Hose. Sie hatte ihren Mund mit einer solchen Heftigkeit auf seinen gepresst, dass er sein Blut schmeckte.

Auch Kat hatte dies längst bemerkt und es entlockte ihr ein tiefes Stöhnen. Blut und Sex, genau das wollte sie von diesem Kerl!

Alaric schien damit mehr als einverstanden zu sein, denn er küsste sie hungrig mit weit geöffnetem Mund und stöhnte immer wieder tief. Seine Zunge stieß im selben Rhythmus wie seine Hüften. Er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch niemals so geküsst worden wie von dieser Kindfrau, die sich wie eine rollige Katze an seinem Körper rieb. Schamlos, ohne Geziertheit oder Erwartungen. Sie hatte sich die letzten 500nochwas Jahre durch die Welt gehurt, und das kam ihm jetzt zugute. Er dankte im Stillen all den Männern und Frauen die das aus ihr gemacht hatten. Aber nur ihre Erfahrung erklärte nicht, warum ihr Mund so phantastisch schmeckte, ihr Atem in seinem Gesicht so unglaublich verführerisch war und ihre Haut roch, als hätte sie in Mohnblüten und Muskatnuss gemischt mit Pheromonen gebadet. Diese Mischung machte ihn halb wahnsinnig und wenn er sich nicht ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte, wäre er jetzt auf der Stelle gekommen. Komplett bekleidet! Was tat sie nur mit ihm? Er musste sie haben! Jetzt sofort! Der Druck in seinen Eiern wurde allmählich unerträglich.

Er taumelte mit ihr auf seinen Hüften zum Bett und ließ sich dort auf sie fallen. Ihr entwich pfeifend der Atem aus den Lungen als sie ihn mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf sich spürte. Er war einiges größer als sie und deutlich schwerer…herrlich! Aber viel zu viel Stoff!

Katherine streifte ihm in einer fließenden Bewegung die Jeansjacke von seinen breiten Schultern und er folgte dem Trend, indem er die Träger ihres Tank-Tops abriss und das ganze Shirt einfach nach unten auf ihre Hüften schob, so dass ihr Oberkörper für seine Augen und Hände frei zugänglich war. Sie trug keinen BH. Wozu auch? Ihr Körper war in der Perfektion einer 17- Jährigen erstarrt, und würde es immer bleiben. Die Schwerkraft konnte ihr nichts anhaben.

Ric beugte sich ächzend wieder zu ihr herab und küsste erneut ihren Mund. Dann seitlich abwärts über ihren Hals und ihr Dekollete zu ihren Brüsten. Er hätte sich zu gerne einfach alles genommen was er wollte ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle oder Befriedigung, aber als sie jetzt so bloß vor ihm lag, konnte er nicht anders, als seine Lippen langsam über ihrem Nippel zu schließen und vorsichtig daran zu lecken. Diese Brüste waren einfach zu vollkommen um sie schlecht zu behandeln. Als er sie zuerst nach Luft schnappen hörte und anschließend kehlig seufzen, bestätigte ihn das nur noch mehr. Es war geil wenn sie das tat, und wenn er der Auslöser dafür war noch geiler!

Katherine glaubte zu verbrennen wo sein Mund ihre Haut berührte. So heiß…und sooo gut! Ric leckte ihre Brustwarze, saugte mal leicht und mal stark daran und als er sie zwischen seinen Zähnen festhielt, konnte sie nicht anders, als seinen Namen in Überraschung zu rufen.

Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Die Gefühle, die er in ihrem Körper wach rief, hatte sie schon längst vergessen geglaubt. Es gab nichts, was sie nicht schon einmal ausprobiert hätte, nichts was man nicht schon an ihr, auf ihr oder in ihr getan hatte.

Alaric war sich ihrer Reaktion auf ihn bewusst. Er knurrte: „Ja Kat, heute gehörst du mir!"

Bei diesen Worten, die er gegen ihren, von ihm benetzten Nippel hauchte, wurde sie unglaublich feucht und in ihrer Weiblichkeit breitete sich ein sehnsuchtsvolles Brennen aus. Es war ihr ein völliges Rätsel warum ihr Körper so sehr auf diesen Vampierjäger reagierte. Tatsache war, dass sie selten in ihrem „Leben" ein solches Begehren gespürt hatte wie mit diesem Menschen. Es machte ihr Angst, aber sie hatte nicht die Willensstärke um die Kontrolle wiederzugewinnen. Sie lieferte sich Alaric kompromisslos aus. Über die Konsequenzen oder die Bedeutung würde sie später nachdenken…sollte es ein Später für sie geben. Wenn sie auf diese Weise, durch ihn, ihr Leben lassen müsste, auch gut.

Alaric konnte ihren inneren Konflikt spüren. Er selbst war völlig überfordert mit der Reaktion seines Körpers auf sie. Er hatte Jenna wirklich geliebt und Isobel hätte er nie geheiratet, wenn er sich über seine Gefühle für sie nicht im Klaren gewesen währe. Aber das mit Katherine war mehr als er jemals erfahren hatte. Vielleicht war das mit Vampiren so? Möglicherweise war das nur eine weitere Fähigkeit an ihre „Beute", den Menschen zu kommen. Er wusste es nicht, hatte noch nie zuvor Sex mit einem Vampir gehabt. Er dachte eigentlich dass sie sich von den Menschen nicht wirklich unterschieden. Sie atmeten, hatten einen Herzschlag und einen Puls der den Körper mit Blut versorgte. Sie aßen wie Menschen und waren irrtümlich des Volksglaubens warm. Alles was sie anders machte war, das sie Blut zu sich nehmen mussten und Sonne nicht vertrugen. Für ihn waren sie eine andere Gattung Mensch! Wie der Serval und die Hauskatze, die sich manchmal paarten aber meistens die Hauskatze dabei ihr Leben lassen musste.

Ja, sie war wirklich eine Raubkatze, geschmeidig und grazil wand sie sich unter der Berührung seines Mundes und seiner Hände. Er brauchte mehr von ihr, wollte sie schmecken, wollte alles erfahren was er von ihr lernen konnte. Er setzte sich auf und hockte sich auf seine Fersen. Seine großen Hände wanderten über ihren zierlichen Brustkorb zum Knopf ihrer Skinny-Jeans, öffneten diesen. Dann legte er seine linke Hand auf ihre Leiste, mit der Rechten griff er nach dem Zipper ihres Reißverschlusses. Mit viel Druck auf ihr Schambein zog er diesen schließlich quälend langsam nach unten.

Katherine keuchte und stieß ihre Hüften seiner Hand entgegen um so viel wie möglich von dieser Reibung die er erzeugte abzubekommen. Wie er sie dabei ansah und seine beschleunigte Atmung…wenn er so weitermachen würde, währe sie bald soweit.

Er machte weiter, indem er hinter sich nach ihren Füßen griff und ihre Stilettos abstreifte. Dann wanderten seine Hände über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel aufwärts zum Bund ihrer Jeans, nicht ohne einen Abstecher über ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Alaric ließ beide Daumen von unten nach oben über ihre noch bedeckten Schamlippen gleiten und kreißte diese dann einen kurzen Moment über ihrer Klitoris.

„Oh Gott, jahh…!" entwich es Katherine als sich dieses herrliche Ziehen in ihr verstärkte. „Mach das noch mal!" befahl sie ihm.

„Ich denke nicht, okay?" erwiderte Ric mit einem schiefen Grinsen, welches er sich definitiv bei Damon abgeschaut haben musste.

Doch noch bevor Katherine anfangen konnte Gift und Galle zu spucken, schob er seine Finger an ihrer Hüfte in den Bund ihrer Hose und streifte diese über ihre Beine nach unten. Ihr Top, welches noch immer um ihre Taille hing und ihren winzigen, hellblauen Tanga eingeschlossen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Beine aufwärts und Katherine spreizte leicht ihre Schenkel für ihn, zeigte ihm, was ihn sehnsuchtsvoll erwartete. Es gab hier kein mädchenhaftes Erröten, keine gezierte Scham. Er und sie waren kein Paar das sich vor dem Vögeln liebevoll umwerben musste. Mit dieser Geste forderte sie ihn auf ohne großes Drumherum einfach in sie zu stoßen und zu ficken. Wie die unzähligen anderen Kerle in ihrem Leben auch.

Für Alaric kam das nicht in Frage. Er hatte viele One-Night-Stands gehabt und die liefen in der Regel so ab, aber er wollte nicht diesen Eindruck bei Katherine hinterlassen. Er wollte ihr etwas geben, das ihre Seele berührte und sie brandmarkte. Sie sollte bis ins Innerste erschüttert sein.

Er beugte sich wieder über sie und stützte sich auf seinen starken Armen auf der weichen Matratze ab, legte sich nicht auf sie, vermied direkten Kontakt. Das könnte er jetzt einfach nicht aushalten. Nachdem er sie so nackt und offen für ihn gesehen hatte, konnte er jetzt unmöglich ihren Körper unter seinem spüren ohne zu kommen. Sein Schwanz kribbelte und pochte, wollte endlich aus dieser verdammten Hose befreit werden und tun, wozu er gemacht war. Aber Alaric ließ sich Zeit mit ihr und senkte seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, küsste sie träge und tief bis sie die Arme um ihn schlang. Erst dann zog er einen Pfad abwärts über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter, den Rippenbogen zu ihrem niedlichen Nabel.

Katherine keuchte und wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Oh Gott, was war nur los mit ihr? Mit ihm? Sie dürfte so nicht empfinden! Sie müsste Herrin der Lage sein und die Fäden in der Hand halten. Stattdessen verlor sie endgültig die Kontrolle als sich seine Lippen auf ihren Venushügel legten. Alaric hatte den kleine Leberfleck entdeckt, den sie dort hatte und strich mit seiner samtenen Zunge darüber. Dann verteilte er heiße Küsse auf ihrem gesamten Schambein, ihren Schenkeln, Leisten und wenn sie Glück hatte streifte er dabei ihre Schamlippen. Doch nie gab er ihr was sie beinahe schmerzlich wollte. Sie stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Herrgott, dann mach ich das eben selber", knurrte sie und legte eine ihrer zierlichen Hände auf ihr Geschlecht.

Noch bevor sie ihre Finger auf ihrer Scham platzieren konnte wurde ihr Handgelenk gepackt und zur Seite geschoben.

„Vergiss es", stieß Ric heiß gegen ihre pochende Weiblichkeit aus und verursachte damit nur ein weiteres Zucken ihrer niederen Regionen, ohne sie kommen zu lassen. „Du bist zu mir gekommen, du wolltest mich! Jetzt machen wir es auf meine Art! Lass mich dir geben was ich habe!"

Katherine sah ihn lange Sekunden stirnrunzelnd an, ihr Körper war angespannt. Es war nicht leicht für sie loszulassen. Doch dieser Mensch, der da zwischen ihren Beinen kauerte und seinen heißen Atem über ihre empfindlichste Stelle streifen ließ, sah sie ernsthaft und ehrlich an. Er hatte gemeint was er gesagt hatte, er würde ihr geben was er hatte. Aber konnte sie das verkraften? Sie wollte es. So sehr! Also legte sie ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen und entspannte ihre Muskeln.

Alaric verstand diese Geste und legte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln zurecht. Seine breiten Schultern fanden Platz und öffneten sie weit. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg unter ihren Hintern und hoben sie leicht an, seinem phantastischen Mund entgegen.

Die erste Berührung dieser beiden Lippenpaare war wie eine Erlösung für Katherine. Seine Zunge streichelte ihre Schamlippen, massierte ihre zarten Falten und stieß behutsam dazwischen. Er fand ihre angeschwollene Knospe und saugte daran, mal sanft mal fester, dazwischen immer wieder lecken. Alaric kreiste seine Zunge um ihre Öffnung und stupste dann leicht dagegen, bereitete sie vor. Katherine schrie keuchend auf.

Quälend langsam drang seine Zunge in ihren Körper ein und dehnte sie.

„Ohh Gott jaaahhh…ja…bitte…!" Katherine presste die Worte hervor, ihr Atem ging stockend. Sie tanzte an der Kante des Abgrunds und hatte das Gefühl, wahnsinnig zu werden. Sie wollte diesen Orgasmus, sehnte sich so sehr nach der süßen Erlösung und schrie immer wieder Alarics Namen, wenn er sie bis an den Rand führte aber nie springen ließ. Und dennoch vertraute sie ihm in diesem so intimen Moment ihren Körper an, wusste dass er ihr geben würde was sie brauchte. Nur das „Wann" war ungewiss und trieb sie zur Raserei. Jedes mal wenn sich ihre inneren Wände begannen zusammen zu ziehen, zog er sich aus ihr zurück nur um kurz darauf wieder in sie zu tauchen. Er vögelte sie mit seinem, oh, so talentierten Mund.

Alaric war wie berauscht seit er angefangen hatte Katherine zu lecken. Der natürliche Duft ihres Körpers wurde zwischen ihren unglaublichen Beinen noch verstärkt, schien dort zu entspringen, und er konnte nicht aufhören sie zu riechen und zu schmecken. Sie war frei von irgendwelcher Behaarung und einfach bildschön dort unten. Er wusste, dass das was er mit ihr tat an die Grenzen der Quälerei ging, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, konnte sie nicht gehen lassen, musste sie noch eine Weile länger haben. Musste hören wie sie seinen Namen in schierer Verzweiflung wie ein Mantra wiederholte, wie sie schluchzte und ihn anflehte sie kommen zu lassen. Musste ihren Körper unter seinen Händen zittern und beben spüren, sehen wie sie sich vor seinen Augen wand. Und ihr Geschlecht an seinem Mund, brennend heiß, glitzernd vor Nässe und bereit für ihn.

„Ric bitte…oh…bitte…mach…lass mich…ahh…" Das waren alle Worte zu denen Katherine sich in diesem Moment fähig fühlte. Doch Alaric schien zu verstehen. Er reagierte darauf, indem er seinen Mund von ihrem Geschlecht löste und zu ihr aufsah. Fragend. Abwartend. Er ließ sie zu Atem kommen und fragte dann: „Was denn süße Katherina, was ist es das du von mir willst?"

Sie erhob leicht ihren Schweiß bedeckten Oberkörper, stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. Sie lauerte, und das Nächste, das er realisierte war, dass sie ihn an seinem T-Shirt Kragen zu sich hoch gezogen hatte und fast verzweifelt küsste. Katherine hatte es in Vampirgeschwindigkeit getan und er fand sich ihrem Kuss hoffnungslos ausgeliefert, konnte sich ihr nicht entziehen, wollte es nicht. Er lag schwer auf ihr und die Hitze ihres winzigen Körpers drang beinahe ungemildert durch seine Klamotten. Ihre Nässe von seiner Jeans aufgesogen. Er musste…Shit…

Ric stützte seinen linken Arm neben ihr ab, mit der freien Hand griff er zwischen ihrer beiden Körper. Als ob er eine Landkarte in seinem Kopf hätte, fand er ihren nassen Eingang und stieß ohne inne zu halten zwei Finger in sie. Ihren wilden Schrei fing er mit seinem Mund auf. Dann begann er damit seine Hüften rhythmisch gegen ihre zu stoßen, wobei seine Finger mit jedem Mal tief in sie drangen und wieder heraus glitten. Langsam zuerst, doch als er spürte, wie sie sich um seine Finger immer enger zusammen zog, stieß er seine Hüften und somit seine Finger, immer härter in sie. Und als er schließlich mit seinem Daumen über Katherines Klitoris rieb, fühlte er ihren Körper erbeben. Sie schrie ihre Erlösung laut hinaus und sein Name hallte in der Abgeschiedenheit des Zimmers nach, während sie über seine Hand kam. Erst als das Pulsieren ihres Körpers ganz geendet hatte und er ihren gleichmäßigen Atem hörte, zog er seine Finger vorsichtig aus ihr zurück. Sie lag jetzt entspannt und ruhig unter ihm, ihre Muskeln gelöst, die Stirn nicht länger gerunzelt, ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam durch ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet.

Alaric wusste dass es hiermit vorbei war, sie hatte bekommen was sie wollte. Und auch wenn sein Schwanz in seiner Hose höllisch schmerzte würde er sie jetzt alleine lassen. Auch er hatte erreicht was er wollte! Sie war ihm ausgeliefert gewesen, hatte sich unterworfen und gebettelt. Katerina Petrova hatte ihn angebettelt! Sein Ego war befriedigt…wenn auch als einziges…!

Er hauchte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf ihre überhitzte Stirn und rollte dann von ihr herunter. Er blieb nicht auf der Bettkante sitzen, stand sofort auf. Er konnte genau einen Schritt zur Tür hin machen als sie sein Handgelenk festhielt.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte sie leise, die Augen ernst.

„Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt denke ich", entgegnete Alaric. „Ich habe einen Vampir abgefertigt…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie war aufgestanden und dicht an ihn herangetreten, ohne seine Hand los zu lassen. Diese legte sie sich jetzt auf ihren Hintern und presste sich an ihn. „Ach ja? Dann hast du keine Ahnung wie man einen Vampir fertig macht! Man pfählt ihn! Und ich wurde nicht gepfählt. Nicht ansatzweiße!"

Mit diesen Worten war der Deal für ihn perfekt. Er griff nach dem Saum seines grauen Shirts und zog es sich über den Kopf. Kat öffnete währenddessen seine Hose auf ihre Art. Sie riss den Knopf ab und den Reißverschluss unrettbar auf. Ihre Hand wanderte ohne umschweife in seine Shorts und umfassten dort seinen heißen Schaft der in ihrer Hand zuckte. Sie war überrascht ob seiner Größe und sah mit weiten Augen zu ihm auf. „Wow", keuchte Katherine anerkennend. „Du hast nicht zufällig ein Pferd in deiner Ahnenreihe? Das würde erklären…"

„Halt einfach die Klappe Kat!", unterbrach er sie und fing ihre Lippen mit seinen. Gleichzeitig stieß er seinen Schwanz in ihre zierliche Hand.

Sie konnte ihn nicht vollständig umfassen, aber das was sie fest hielt, fühlte sich irre an. Es war immer wieder faszinierend für sie wie samtig die Haut dort unten war und wie stahlhart der Kern. Dieser Kontrast war aufregend und machte sie über die Maßen scharf. Seine Fülle, die sie in ihrer Hand hatte, tat ihr übriges und sie konnte spüren, wie sich erneut eine willkommene Spannung in ihrem Geschlecht aufbaute. Ganz zu schweigen von der Feuchtigkeit, die an ihren goldenen Schenkeln hinab lief…

Sie musste ihn sehen. Sie musste wissen ob er so war, wie ihre Hand es ihr sagte. Also ging sie vor ihm auf die Knie und zog dann seine Hose und Schort langsam nach unten. Katherine war genau auf Augenhöhe und sein Geschlecht sprang ihr nahezu entgegen, bettelte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die würde er bekommen! Und wie!

„.Gott!", brach es aus ihr heraus. Ihre Hände hatten sie getäuscht. Er war nicht einfach nur groß, er war riesig! Sie hatte in ihrer gesamten Existenz nur einen Mann gehabt, der mit Alaric in dieser Hinsicht konkurrieren konnte, und der war für sie für immer verloren. Ob Elena mit so etwas wohl umgehen könnte…?

Ach, was kümmerten sie die Schwänze aus ihrer Vergangenheit, wenn sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, das hier haben konnte. Riesengroß und steinhart. Eine Ausnahme der Natur.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass das für zwei reicht?" fragte sie ihn atemlos ohne ihre Augen von seinem Schritt zu lösen.

„Zwei Mal wird nicht genug sein", entgegnete Ric am Thema vorbei. Doch Kat verstand natürlich.

Langsam hob sie ihr hübsches Gesicht seinem entgegen und sagte mit ihrem typischen Lächeln: „Leere Worte!"

„Willst du mich herausfordern?" Alaric konnte nur mit Mühe sprechen, denn Ihre Hand hatte erneut angefangen seinem Schaft zu streicheln, ganz sanft, auf und ab. Ihr feuchter Mund war nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Spitze entfernt, an der sich bereits silbrige Lusttropfen gebildet hatten.

„Ich denke ich will sehen wozu du fähig bist…" Und damit schob sie ihre Lippen über seine pralle Eichel.

„Fuck…oh Gott…!"

Wozu er fähig war? Wie wär's mit abspritzen? Doch diesen Triumph wollte er ihr nicht gönnen und wenn er so lange die Luft anhalten müsste, bis er einfach ohnmächtig umkippen würde! Er würde nicht kommen nur wegen eines geübten Mundes an seinem Schwanz…Überaus geübt…! Alaric warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Sein Atem klang eher nach einem Asthmaanfall und sein Körper war nass von seinem Schweiß, aber er gab nicht nach. Doch als Katherine dann ihre beiden Hände noch zur Hilfe nahm, und eine auf seinen Schaft, die andere um seine Hoden legte, konnte er das nicht länger aushalten. Er packte sie an den Armen und warf sie zurück aufs Bett. Wäre sie menschlich gewesen, hätte sie mit Sicherheit Blutergüsse davon getragen, aber mit ihr musste er nicht zimperlich sein. In keinster Weiße.

Doch diese Gedanken streiften ihn nur flüchtig, da er sich selbst auf sie geworfen hatte und jetzt zum ersten Mal ihren Körper komplett fühlen konnte, Haut an Haut. Ihre Brüste drückten sich gegen seinen harten Brustkorb, ihre Haut so weich und glatt und ihre Weiblichkeit an seinem Schwanz… Er konnte nicht länger warten, er musste sofort in sie sonst würde er platzen. Und noch bevor er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hatte Katherine seinen harten Penis umfasst und an die Stelle geführt an der er sein wollte.

„Dann zeig mal!" sagte sie auffordernd und ließ ihn los.

Er rammte sich mit der gesamten angestauten Energie seines Körpers bis zum Anschlag in sie was sie beide laut aufschreien ließ.

Alaric wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, weil er das kleinste Bisschen Reibung nicht ausgehalten hätte. Sie war so eng und heiß und so vollkommen um seinen Schwanz dass er kommen würde, wenn er sich nicht ein wenig sammeln könnte. Und die Art wie sie auf ihn reagierte half ihm auch nicht gerade. Sie hatte ihren Kopf zurück geworfen und ihren Rücken durchgedrückt. Die Augen waren sexy auf Halbmast und ihre Fänge gut sichtbar, atmete sie doch schwer durch geöffnete Lippen. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen blutende Halbmonde auf seinem Rücken und ihre unglaublichen Beine hielten seine Hüften eisern fest. Selbst wenn er die mentale Kraft gehabt hätte sich aus ihr zurück zu ziehen, sie hätte das nicht zugelassen.

Alaric fühlte sich einfach unglaublich in ihr an. Er dehnte sie bis an ihre Schmerzgrenze, und das hieß etwas bei einem Vampir! Er war einfach gewaltig gebaut und auch wenn sie Damon und einige andere wirklich großzügig ausgestattete Kerle gehabt hatte, so war ihr Körper doch zierlich und nicht an ein solches Extrem gewohnt. Es war phantastisch Ric in sich zu haben! Und das war bevor er angefangen hatte sich in ihr zu bewegen. Ihr Geschlecht reagierte umgehend auf diese neue Stimulation, indem es sich fest um ihn zusammenzog. Sie begegnete jeder seiner kraftvollen Stöße und forderte ihn zu mehr auf, denn sie konnte ihren nächsten Orgasmus bereits seit dem Moment fühlen, als er sich in sie versenkt hatte. Sie sah Alaric an, dass er sich zurück hielt. Ihm lief der Schweiß in Strömen über seinen Rücken, vermischt mit den kleinen Rinnsalen seines Blutes, die durch ihre Fingernägel entstanden waren. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und er atmete keuchend. Jeder Muskel seines perfekten Körpers war hart und vibrierte unter der Anstrengung nicht zu kommen. Nicht vor ihr…

Das alles funktionierte so lange bis Katherine seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und ihre Fänge mit einem Fauchen in seinem Hals versengte. Gleichzeitig rammte sie ihre Hüften aufwärts und seinen Schwanz somit in sich hinein, pfählte sich damit, wieder und wieder.

Er konnte nicht anders als ihren Kopf an seinem Hals fest zu halten und in sie hinein zu hämmern. Sie kam in der Sekunde als er sich endlich gehen ließ.

Er fühlte das kräftige Pulsieren ihrer Weiblichkeit intensiver als er jemals eine Frau hatte kommen spüren und sein Samen explodierte in sie hinein.

Sie verlor den Halt an seinem Hals und schrie seinen Namen als sie gemeinsam kamen.

Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit bis er sich in der Lage fühlte den Kopf zu heben, und er tat es auch nur, weil Katherine angefangen hatte ihre Hände über seinen Rücken und durch seine Haare streichen zu lassen. Er rollte sich mit ihr herum so dass sie auf ihm lag. Er wusste dass ihr sein Gewicht nichts ausmachen würde, aber er fühlte sich einfach besser, wenn er rücksichtsvoll mit ihr umging.

Katherine hatte die kleinen Wunden an seinem Hals abgeleckt, bis diese aufgehört hatten zu bluten und kuschelte sich dann auf seiner warmen Brust zurecht. Ihre Haare kitzelten seine Haut und der Duft der von ihr aufstieg war einfach überwältigend. Er war noch immer in ihr, und auch wenn der Drang nach Sex etwas nachgelassen hatte nach diesem erstklassigen Orgasmus, fühlte er doch wie er schon wieder zu voller Größe anschwoll. Es war ihr Geruch und die Wärme ihres Körpers an seinem, die Weichheit ihrer goldenen Haut und das Wissen das Katherine seine Reaktion auf sie spüren konnte. Er konnte durch ihre intime Verbindung erleben, wie auch ihr Puls sich beschleunigte, konnte ihren Herzschlag mit seinem Schwanz fühlen.

Er zuckte in ihr und sie sog zischend den Atem ein, während sie sich auf seinen Hüften aufsetzte. In dieser Position drang er tief in sie und diesmal war er es der zischte.

„Du hast also nicht übertrieben", sagte Katherine schließlich mit ihrem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln. „Sag Ric, kannst du das noch mal?" Sie spannte ihre inneren Muskeln an und erhob sich leicht auf seinen Hüften. Dann entspannte sie sich wieder und sank auf ihn herab, ganz langsam, nur um das ganze Spiel von neuem zu beginnen. Sie molk ihn regelrecht.

Alarics Augen rollten nach hinten und er hatte alle Mühe zu atmen. Klar hatte sie solche Tricks drauf, sie hatte fünfhundert Jahre nur in der Welt rumgevögelt.

„Ist offensichtlich, nicht war?" Zu sprechen bedurfte ihn einer enormen Konzentration. „Aber wenn du so weiter machst, dann wirst du nichts davon haben", presste er hervor. „Und das kannst du nicht wollen…ahh, fuck…!"

„Nein, in der Tat ist mir meine Befriedigung wichtiger als die deine. Also wage es nicht zu kommen bis ich es dir erlaube!"

Jetzt hatte sie ihn in der Hand und es gefiel ihr. Das war eben ihre Natur. Er hatte sie noch vor einer kurzen Weile beinahe gefoltert mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund, das konnte sie nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen.

Apropos sitzen, diese Stellung war ganz ausgezeichnet um einen Mann ein wenig in Not zu bringen. Sie lehnte sich weit nach hinten über seine Beine und balancierte ihr Gewicht auf seinen Schienbeinen. Dann stellte sie ihre Füße seitlich seiner Hüfte auf die Matratze, ohne die Verbindung ihrer beiden Geschlechter abreißen zu lassen. Alaric war in großen Schwierigkeiten!

Allein das Gefühl in ihrem Körper zu sein und ihre langsamen Bewegungen an seinem Schaft, strapazierten seine Ausdauer bis an die Grenzen. Doch nun bekam er auch noch ein Bild zu allem was er fühlte. Ihr Geschlecht weit geöffnet und er tief in für ihn war der Unterschied ihres Körpers zu seinem Schwanz krass. Sie war einfach winzig, und er somit umso gewaltiger…

Doch das schien sie nicht zu bremsen. Sie erhob sich, und seine volle Länge glitt feucht und glänzend aus ihr heraus. Nur seine pralle Spitze blieb in ihr begraben, bis sie ihn aufs Neue gänzlich in sich aufnahm. Er konnte sehen dass er sie bis an ihre Grenzen dehnte und wie viel Lust ihr dieser Umstand bereitete, hörte sie stöhnen und keuchen. Das war zu viel. Alaric kniff die Augen zu und dachte an…nun ja…Häkeln? Wie die Nadel durch das Loch… „Scheiße…verdammte…!"

„Aber Ric, so verpasst du die ganze Show. Und die hast du dir redlich verdient. Also…mach die Augen auf!"

Das war ein unmissverständlicher Befehl und er leistete Folge, Idiot der er war. Er sah mit seinen Augen was sein Schwanz fühlte, zitterte und bebte, keuchte durch zusammengebissene Zähne und litt Höllenqualen! Immer wieder spürte er ihr Geschlecht zucken und wusste, dass sie genauso wie er so kurz davor war, und nur zu stolz als erste zu springen. Genau in dem Moment brachte es diese kleine Hexe fertig eine ihrer Hände von seinem Schienbein zu lösen, um damit an mit ihrer Brust zu spielen…

„Das reicht Katerina…!" bellte er und packte ihre Taille mit einer Hand. Er hielt sie fest und stieß seine Hüften hart nach oben. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand leckte er kurz ab und rieb dann mit ihnen ihr weit gedehntes Fleisch. Sie kam hart und schnell.

„Oh verdammt… Ric…!"

Ihre inneren Wände pulsierten mit Macht und endlich schoss auch seine Erlösung tief in sie hinein. Er wälzte sich mit ihr herum und stützte sich auf seine starken Arme. Er konnte nicht aufhören in sie zu pumpen. Er kam und kam ohne ein Ende zu finden. Jedes mal wenn er glaubte dass es jetzt aufhörte, hörte er Katherine kehlig stöhnen und fühlte das auch sie erneut wild zuckend kam. Minutenlang waren sie gefangen in einem nicht enden wollenden Höhepunkt, der alles bisher erlebte übertraf, bis Alaric schließlich keine Kraft mehr hatte. Er hörte einfach auf sich zu bewegen und blieb bewegungslos auf Katherine liegen. Er begrüßte den Herzinfarkt welchen er jetzt mit Sicherheit bekommen würde...

Es war Katherine, die sich als erste gesammelt hatte und ihn von ihrem Körper schob. Er plumpste neben sie auf die Matratze und konnte nichts anderes tun außer atmen und blinzeln. Seine Knochen und Muskeln waren Gelee, da konnte man nix machen. Zu dem hatte er keinen Dunst wie er sie jetzt behandeln sollte. Zu was machte sie beide die Aktion der vergangenen Stunden?

Katherine, wie sie nun mal war, nahm sich was sie brauchte, und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. Ohne große Geste, einfach so. Sie malte mit ihrem Finger Kringel auf seiner Brust und als sie schließlich sprach war ihre Stimme bereits wieder kokett wie immer.

„Du bist wirklich der geborene Vampirjäger, zumindest pfählst du wie kein Zweiter."

Das Lachen aus seiner Brust dröhnte in ihrem Ohr und bewegte sie auch zu einem Schmunzeln. Sie stütze sich auf und sah ihn an. „Im Ernst, das hat Spaß gemacht, sollten wir wiederholen." Damit beugte sie sich ein über seine Lippen und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal…für heute. Danach schwang sie grazil ihre Beine über den Bettrand und zog sich an. Kurz bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, wandte sie sich ihm noch einmal zu. „Ich denke wir sehen uns in nächster Zeit öfter mal. Dieses Haus gefällt mir und ich bin sicher in diesen Wänden." Sie schlug die Augen püppchenhaft nieder. „Und das nächste Mal spielen wir mit meinem Blut. Du hast keine Ahnung was das alles kann… Schnall dich an Ric!"

Mit diesen Worten war sie aus der Tür.

Alaric rappelte sich langsam mit einem Schmunzeln um die Lippen auf. Er würde sie in nächster Zeit vermehrt sehen? Sollte ihm recht sein. Er wusste zwar nicht wie lange er ihr Tempo mithalten konnte, aber er war durchaus gewillt beim Sex mit ihr drauf zu gehen. Langsam klaubte auch er die Überreste seiner Klamotten zusammen und schlüpfte hinein. Er hatte ja noch Dinge zu erledigen. Ihr himmelblauer Tanga, welchen sie „versehendlich" vergessen hatte, wanderte in seine Tasche…

Ende

Verweise an der Stelle auf meine erste Story... Parallelen!


End file.
